DDR
by Dabbling Dabbler
Summary: Dance! Dance! Sam teaches a curious Quorra the art of dancing! Well, since people wanted me to continue, I shall do as of requested of me.
1. 1 Beat

D.D.R

Quorra stared adamantly at the sun, her gaze never faltering, even if the sun stung her eyes. Breathtaking, well, since she has only recently learnt what exactly defined "breath", and along with it, "breathing", she felt her breath leave her as she gazed at the large underappreciated yellow orb, she felt the only word that comes close to describe what she was experiencing is 'breathtaking'.

She felt a slight nudge against her stomach, unable to take her eyes off the sun, she responded with a: "Yes, Sam?"

Sam Flynn, concentrating his attention solely on the roads ahead, handed her a pair of what appeared to be a pair of darkened lens held in place by a skinny frame with one hand, while the other gripping tightly onto the Ducati's handle. She analyzed its structure, unable to come up with a reasonable conjecture… she turned her attention to ask Sam, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

She did not receive any verbal response, so once again, her eyes fixed themselves onto the bright glowing celestial body known as the sun. Within a minute, Sam pulled the motorcycle over to a curb, loosened its kickstand and took off his helmet. He turned around to face her, "Here, hand me those sunglasses I gave you."

Quorra's face took a quizzical complexion, "Sun…. glasses? Do these glasses have suns in them?" She held them up into the air and looked through the lens, feeling distraught as she could not locate any 'suns'. "Am I using them incorrectly, Sam?" She handed the sunglasses back to him.

"Hold still for a moment." He said, as he turned the "sunglasses" around and placed them over her eyes. "Sorry I couldn't explain earlier, was a little preoccupied." He saw her fidgeting with the new accessories, and before she could ask… "They are suppose to protect your eyes from the U-V rays emitted from the sun, it's why your eyes feel prickly whenever you stare too long at it." He smiled briskly, "Anyways, resume your fawning. We'll be home in a few moments".

As Sam returned to the road, she wrapped her arms around him once more as to prevent herself from falling off, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Smiling, she once more returned her gaze to the sun, feeling the sensation of the rays of light making contact with her skin. Her eyes no longer hurt from looking at the sun, although, the sunglasses dimmed the radiance of its being. She chose to take them off, wanting to embrace it without safety filters, if it hurt her, then so be it. She lived the majority of her life having Kevin protect her, nurturing her, protecting her from harm's way. But now, he's… gone.

Her arms contracted around Sam's waist faintly, startling him, "Is something wrong Quorra?" His voice filled with concern.

She considered his question, _is_ something wrong? She was suffering from grief perhaps? Kevin once told her that Users feel saddened whenever loved ones passed away. But does that necessarily mean something was _wrong_? Her mentor protected her from CLU and his henchmen, and since he's no longer with them, how will she fair in this exotic and unknown world?

"Quorra? Are you feeling sick or anything? Did something happen to you when we came out of the Grid?" Sam's voice rose slightly at her reticence.

That's right… Sam's here with her, along to help her. She mused to herself, she would trust him as he trusted her in the Grid. She isn't alone, she isn't helpless, she made a resolution to herself: she will not let all those years of learning and understanding with her mentor go to waste; she will not let Kevin's sacrifice come to naught, as much as for her sake as well as Sam's.

Smiling brilliantly at her epiphany, she finally responded, "No, everything is fine, you're here with me."

"Uh… I'm… glad…" Unable to find a more appropriate response to her vague answer, he simply drove (rode?) on, and Quorra returned to her silent sightseeing.

Only to have their reverie broken by an obnoxiously loud bass.

"**They see me rolllinn', they hatin', patrollin' they tryin' to catch meh ridin' dirty**".

Sam scoffed and accelerated ahead of the stereo blasting car, only to have Quorra pop another question at him. "Sam, what was that?"

"That was nothing but some stuck up, conceited, egotistical, teenagers…"

"Oh, so those 'stuck up, conceited, egotistical, teenagers' were making that sound?"

"Oh." So she was referring to that, "No, what you have just heard was a song, music, playing through a stereo, originated from another source such as a CD, which contains multi-media files… at an overly loud volume." He answered calmly, trying to be as thorough and technical as possible.

"Is there more like it?" Quorra asked excitedly, "Although, I'm not sure I enjoyed that particular 'song', is that what you called it?"

"Yea, there are plenty more like it, well…" He stopped for a moment, thinking about how to clarify this. "Each song is a somewhat different, each have their own distinctive feeling, its own stories to tell, its experiences to share. Think of it this way, the song's creator inputted a part of himself or herself into that song for everyone else to enjoy, just as each… User is different, his or her experiences varying with their lives, the songs' sounds and content will vary as well."

"A User can input a part of themselves into a song?" Quorra was unable to fathom such techniques or the pain they must endure. The air filled with Sam's chuckle and he shook his head.

"No, no, a part of their life experiences, not physical body parts, Quorra."

"Perhaps I will be able to comprehend better if I have some examples."

"Perhaps."

The city sped passed her eyes, unable to catch a clear sight of some things as Sam was driving at dangerously high speeds in defiance of laws. He was almost like an anarchist, spiting law, order, and norms, just by being himself. She continued to muse, he would not purposely put others in danger however, only simply mocking the world of its desires for order and perfection… much like his former father. Maybe this was a side-effect from his abandonment? Maybe in Sam's mind… he was spiting his father instead of society? Possibly… and then, she heard him laugh. She barely caught it; his laugh was subtle, drowned by the roars of the wind. She realized he was simply having fun, enjoying himself and the thrill of bearing down the highway at 120 M.P.H. and smiled as she realized the similarities they shared.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the change of scenery, instead of suburban paradise that surrounded her just a moment ago, she was now near by a run-down, gawky, and old harbor. Sam pressed a button, and a part of the front wall opened, revealing a rather… cozy arrangement of furniture. She felt the vehicle come to a slow stop, and she jumped down enthusiastically, taking in her surroundings. She smiled at the similarities of his home and Kevin's hideout, both were simple and pragmatic, rather blunt and purposeful.

"What's that smile for?" Sam said as he took off his helmet.

"Like father, like son." She smiled wistfully as she skipped around the exterior of the room gracefully, running her fingers across everything she could touch. "Both of you had a proclivity towards simplicity, 'simplify, simplify, simplify!', might you be a transcendentalist in a sheep's clothing?"

"No way, Quorra" Sam laughed, "more like an immature and lazy man-child than anything else."

She walked towards him and took his hand, cold from riding out in the open without protection, "I do not think you are lazy, Sam, simply living without a purpose."

"You're not the first to tell me that. Anyways, want to try out some of that music we were talking about earlier?" He said nervously, wanting to change the subject at hand.

She beamed, and he could have sworn he saw rays of light emitting from her body.

"Yes, I want to learn all that there is to this world!"

He took out his phone and plugged in a pair of earphones. "Hold still for a moment." Her body froze rigidly in compliance. He placed the earphones gently and scrolled through his playlist, it had everything from classical to techno.

"Sam, what are these in my ears?" She touched the wires leading up to the ear pieces.

"Patience, all shall be revealed young grasshopper." He laughed gently as he tried to find a song she might like.

"What's a grassho – Oh, sound! These things emit sound?" She jumped up animatedly, "Oh, this is wonderful! Wait, I believe there is something Users do whenever listening to music…" She placed her hand under her chin and thought for a moment, "Ah, they dance! Sam, would you please teach me how to dance?"

He chuckled nervously, dancing… the last time he tried to dance was at the high school prom…. Where he tripped his date numerous times as a result of his ineptitude to dance adequately, earning a hard slap to the face for ruining her prom. Poor girl…

"I'm not well-learned enough to teach you how to dance Quorra…" he answered weakly.

"You're more learned than me. Please, Sam?" She begged, holding his hand in both of hers as she took a begging poise. Damn, it's hard to deny her anything…

He sighed resignedly, and laughed again, "Oh sure, why not, not like we can die or anything." He changed to a song he can manage, classical.

"Alright… do you know anything about dancing, Quorra?" He asked as he took her hands awkwardly, unsure as to how to proceed at such a sudden request.

"No, I have only heard from Kevin's anecdotes and read it as a description as an event in books." She responded while observing Sam's movements, scrutinizing every single move and mentally taking notes.

"Relax, you're too rigid… dancing is supposed to be fun." He felt her arms suddenly go lax, "Okay… a little too relax, you have to control your movements."

"Dancing: A series of movements involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music. Is that correct Sam? If so, you need to be able to hear the music as well." She quickly placed one of the earphones into his ear, smiling smugly at her accomplishment, "There."

Sam smiled slightly at their situation, and her child-like innocence. Great, he's starting to have feelings for isomorphic algorithm. He looked at her again, only to be stared at back by intent eyes, waiting for him to do something. They were only inches apart, and he could feel the heat emitting off of her body. His body tensed, sheesh, why was he so nervous? Not as if he hasn't danced with the opposite sex before.

Since this was classical music… they should do something classical? Right? Well, here goes nothing… God, this is going to be cheesy.

"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on to me tightly…" This sounds like something that came out of a fangirl's head after she drank over 9,000 cans of coke and watched reruns of Romeo and Juliet too many times…

"Like this?" She grinned as she did as was instructed… wrapped her warm… elegant… ahem… arms around him and… squeezed him as hard as hell.

"Too. Tight. Quorra." He managed to cough out as he felt his inner organs crushed against her abnormal strength.

"Sorry…" her face was downcast, "I promise I'll get it right next time!"

He chuckled after he regained his breath, "Don't worry about it… let's try that again…"

After several grueling hours of work, they were finally able to sway to the music. Its almost like programming, the program does exactly as instructed, the program itself is never at fault, and it only malfunctions as a result of the programmer's incompetence to input the correct commands. That's how he felt right now about teaching Quorra, he needs to be ever precise in his instructions. So far, he's been thrown across the room when he told her to "Swing me around", been spun like a dradle at around 300π revolutions per second when he told her to "Spin me around slowly…", and many others when he told her to perform specific movements.

By the end of the day, he was covered in bruises… and Quorra looked as apologetic as ever.

"Quorra, I've told you already, its fine." He reassured her as he readjusted one of the icepacks to one of his bruises on his upper arm.

"If you are, as you say 'fine', then what are these purple bumps all over your body. If my readings are correct, these are blood clots formed whenever you broke or ruptured a blood vessel. You are not 'fine' Sam Flynn." She crossed her arms, "Now, let me help, since all of your injuries are due to my inability to dance." She frowned slightly, but it passed as she stood her ground.

Once more, he gave up, and simply let her do as she pleased. She found a roll of bandages in the bathroom, "Hold still." She smiled as she realized that their situations are reversed once more. While Quorra was mummifying him, he noticed how close they were again… and how absolutely adorable she looked as she concentrated with her might to lessen his pains. He sighed, and winced slightly as she began to wrap up his abdomen area. Was he really suppose to feel like this? Towards a computer program nonetheless… but she wasn't a program anymore, in fact… she is more 'real' than some people he knows.

He jumped up quickly, determined to at least perfect 'swaying' before the end of the day.

"One last time Quorra." He offered his hands to her, after he finally decided to turn on his stereo instead of using the MP3.

She looked at them hesitantly, "Sam, I do not wish to cause you anymore harm… it pains me to see you hurt because of me." She looked down as she could not look him in the eyes.

Seeing this, he grabbed her hands, and held her close to him, earning him a small gasp out of her. He smiled at her, prompting her to wrap her arms around him.

"One last time." He repeated lightly, keeping his smile.

She complied, "Thank you for believing in me" tentatively, held him against herself gently

"See, we're getting the hang of this." He began to rock side to side with her against him. Her body heat diffusing and reaching him, making him quite warm, not that he wasn't feeling warm already.

Quorra smiled brilliantly at his comment and began to sway along side with him. He held up his arm above her, spurring her to spin around and come back into his grasp. They moved in rhythm with the music, step matching step, breath matching breath, heart beat matching heart beat.

And like that, they danced the hour away. The music finally stopped, and they stopped moving. However Quorra decided she did not want it to end quite yet, she took too much delight in it for it to end… she was so grateful for his patience, his kindness, and his understanding…

She looked up at him, and hugged him tightly

Grinning , she whispered, "thank you, Sam… I wish everyday could be like this… so tranquil, calm, peaceful."

He chuckled lightly, "It was a pleasure, Quorra."

* * *

Author's note:

First story in about... four years. Can anyone figure out what D.D.R. stands for? I'll give you a hint... its something that most Asians will know. xP

This story took a completely different turn than I first intended... preceding to where the sun-oogling instead of to the house or something. Yea, oh well, more for your eyes to digest I suppose.

Reviews, criticisms, flames, pledges of love / hate will be taken seriously, and will be much appreciated. (Although pledges of love might be a little disconcerning...).

Edit: Gawd, rereading this was so cheeeesyyyyy ...


	2. 2 Beats

Beat 2

_Nudge, nudge_.

"Mmm… five more minutes…"

_Nudge, nudge, nudge…_ "Sam… my body is making weird sounds…"

"Hmmm, what…?" Sam opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He retired to the couch last night after the excruciating, and yet fun, improvisational dancing… or was it swaying… lesson. He rubbed his eyes with balled up fists before looking over to Quorra. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her waiting impatiently while kneeling with her hands folded on her lap.

"My body, is making… rumbling sounds originating from my abdomen area." She pulled her shirt up to emphasize her point, she looked down and pointed to her abdomen. Sam looked at where she was pointing to, although he already knew what was causing the 'rumbling sounds'. A slight gurgling sound could be heard, "See? Is my body malfunctioning…?" Her face looked vexed, and suddenly she grabbed him by the arms, alarmed, "Sam. I'm not derezzing am I? No, no, no… I have not suffered any physical harm… what is going on? Is this what Users call 'karma'? Is it because I injured you so much last night? But I did not do so intentionally…" Another rumble could be heard, "How much longer do I have? Will it be painful? Will I dis –"

Sam placed one hand on her chin, and tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, "Quorra. Calm down. You're just hungry. Have you never heard the sound of the stomach growling before back in the Grid?"

"No, I believe not… since my body was not comprised of biological matter at the time… what is hunger exactly…? I've read about it but… to experience this is an entirely different matter. This feeling is rather… peculiar." She loosened her grip and relaxed, "So, I'm not derezzing?"

"No, you're not derezzing." He reassured her with a small chuckle, "Prepare to meet the next wonder of the User world… human food"

He sat up slowly from his supine position, having fallen asleep in his day-time attire, he did not have to change. Quorra, on the other hand… was a completely different matter…

-_Flashback- _

_Dun dun dun…_

He redigitized (is that even the right term?), the first thing he saw was the touch screen keyboard. The second thing was Quorra lying on the ground… wait… was she naked? The third was that she was seemingly suffocating.

He got down beside her, trying to avoid looking at certain locations, trying to think of how to instruct her to _breathe_. Of all the things… unable to breathe. He did the only thing he could think of, punching a naked Quorra in the stomach (although not too hard you understand).

She suddenly gasped for air, and her eyes watered slightly. She looked as confused as hell now that she wasn't suffocating. Why did this seem like a bad scene replica of _Independence Day_? All he needed to say was, "Welcome to Earth."

"Sam?" She looked so lost and perplexed… and naked…

He looked away in embarrassment, "Yes Quorra?"

"Did I just experience breathing…?" She sat up slowly and turned to face him, not realizing the plight she was putting Sam in. She tilted her head to the side, "Sam, why are you looking away from me? Is something wrong? Wait, do not tell me… did I not emerge out of the Grid as I should have? Am I missing limbs…?" Her arms roamed her body quickly, attempting to detect any disfigurations or anomalies.

"No, Quorra… you're naked. And yes, that was breathing, welcome to Earth…" There, he said it, chuckling in spite of himself.

"Oh." She looked down at her own body, then back at Sam, "Oh! This is one of those User norms is it not? To always be dressed in public. I did not have to worry about that back in the Grid since the suit encompassing my body was a part of me.*" Sam handed his jacket to her, his back still facing her.

"Here, put this on." This was ridiculous…

"Like this?"

He turned around, and nearly began to laugh at the absurd sight before him. Quorra wore his jacket upside down, inside out, and the backwards. She was now struggling to reach the zipper behind her, "Although this contraption is hard to manage…"

He laughed slightly at her naïveté, unable to fathom how an algorithm, correction, being is supposed to save the human race if she can't even use a zipper properly. He sighed and began to mentally prep himself for the task at hand.

"Wait Quorra... here, let me do it…" He beckoned her to hand him back his jacket, and she did. "Okay, turn around and told your arms up."

She raised her arms vertically.

"No, horizontally. There." He had to constantly stop his eyes from wondering. Oh well, one peek won't hurt… wait, stop that, don't violate her with your perverted eyes, Sam. After his brief mental berating, he put the jacket on Quorra correctly, and she zipped up the jacket. She turned around and smiled at him, were her smiles always this gorgeous?

She examined herself briskly, immediately noting how warm the jacket was… "Sam, I'm still missing clothing for my lower body."

He was definitely not taking off his pants, no matter how chivalrous it would be. No, he was not going to wave the white flag this early. Wait, what?

"Wait here, don't wonder too much… I'll go find some clothes for you."

And like that, he stumbled into his father's 'public' office, opened the closet and thanked God for a pair of old baggy khaki pants.

_-End flashback-_

She was still wearing the same jacket and khaki pants. They need to change that soon… but for now, food is first on the list.

"Come on, I'll show you the awesome world of I.H.O.P." He smiled widely as he offered his hand to her.

She grabbed it, and pulled herself up, "You hop? What does jumping have to do with anything?"

His soft laugh filled the air once more and he scratched the back of his head, "Oh, this is another thing you will need to experience yourself. I can't explain it well enough to you verbally."

She flashed him another smile and crushed him in another bear hug, "Very well, I will entrust this to you then."

And just like that, they embarked on their journey to I.H.O.P.

**Alternative ending:**

And just like that, they embarked on their journey to White Castle.

* * *

Author's notes:

Bam, chapter 2, as demanded. I apologize for my poor writing skills... I mean, I can write 5,000 words essays on analyzing a specific political or economic policy, its implementation, its effects yadda yadda... but no, I can't write a simple fluff fanfic for Sam and Quorra.

I suck. Period. More periods. No, not those kind of periods.

More notes: I realize that this is amateur at best compared to the other fanfics under Tron, I'd appreciate any criticism on how to improve...

And JUST FOR YOU: I reread this twice, I tried to fix any verb tense errors. Not sure if I caught all of them though.

Next chapter, IHOP (yum), and later, Quorra's encounter with the revered D.D.R. machine.

I know I didn't introduce Marvin, it will probably show up as a flashback or something, my order of thoughts and plot are in complete disarray. Go figure, I suck at organization.

* Not sure if this is technically correct, I just made it up.


	3. 3 Beats

3 Beats

_Pitter patter… pitter patter… pitter pitter pitter pitter patter._

Quorra raised her head in alarm, searching for the cause of the wet sensation. There it is again…

_Pitter pitter pitter patter patter pitter…_

Someone, or rather something, is poking her. _Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke_…

She tilted her head upwards and was immediately greeted by hundreds of falling droplets of water. Suddenly, it clicked… and a light bulb flashed on above her head.

"It is rain!" She exclaimed, jumping for joy and raising her hands above her head, palms open as in praying. Momentarily forgetting that she was riding on the back of Sam's beloved Ducati…

"Quorra! What are you doing?" Sam yelled over the wind, worried that she might fall off when he felt the lack of arms around his waist.

She grinned at his worried tone, but decided not to retort. She re-wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the sensation of rain trickle down her skin. Who knew so many natural wonders existed in this world?

She read many superstitious theories on the subject of 'rain' back in Grid. Throughout her readings, she found the supernatural, such as shamanistic, druidism, and other pagan beliefs to be much more appealing than the monotone cause-effect of scientific analysis. The most romantic notion out of the theories she read was the belief that the Mother Earth was crying, crying because of the deaths of her children, and that each drop of rain were her tears. Mourning for their deaths, Mother Earth hoped to gather their spirits through her tears and retain them in underground lakes where the souls of the deceased can continue to exist.

_What a bore that would be_, she thought, to continue existing without reason, without purpose, and without any power to decide one's own fate. Then again, if it was to be with Sam, she probably won't mind as much.

* * *

They were given a booth seat by the window, each seated facing the other, when they arrived at the International House of Pancakes. Quorra placed her hands on the window, looking outside and noticing how similar the User city and the Grid city looked.

A flamboyant waiter wearing pink sweat pants and a white plaid button-up came along, bringing the menus and a matching set of notepad and pen. "HAI-eeeee! MY NAME IZ GREG AND I WILL BE YOUR WAITER THIS MORNING!"

Sam arched an eyebrow at this odd fellow, "Could you give us a minute to select our orders?"

"OH, ABSOLUTE MR. FLYNN! I WILL BE RIGHT THE-RE," he pointed to the counter at the far corner of the room, "IF YOU NEED ME, JUST WAVE AND I'LL BE RIGHT ALONG!"

"Um, yes…"

"OH! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS SOOOO CUTE MR. FLYNN, SHE'S DEFINITELY A KEEPER!" 'Greg' winked and nudged at him suggestively.

Sam scratched the back of his head nervously… not quite knowing whether this man is trying to flirt with him or trying to get some extra tips out of him. Hopefully, it was not the former, he had enough suitors already.

"If you will, please leave and let us choose our orders. I believe you are causing Sam to feel uncomfortable." Quorra interrupted blatantly.

Greg stopped his nudging, "Oh… ahem… sorry, call if you need me." And left promptly.

"Thanks Quorra." He smiled.

"Of course, I am becoming accustomed to rescuing you from strange onlookers anyways." She replied in a matter-of factly tone.

He chuckled and handed her one of the menus and she opened it.

Her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.

"What are these things?" She pointed at various choices throughout the menu. Her hand and eyes darting from one thing to the next

"Those are pancakes, sorta like flattened soft and fluffy versions of normal bread."

"And these?" She pointed to something else.

"Um, those are scrambled eggs."

"And these?"

"Bacon. And those to the left are sausages."

After he went through everything on the list of the menu, explaining what syrup and orange juice were... and many other objects of affection that is usually found at IHOP, Quorra came to a resolution.

"Sam, I would like to try all of these please." She looked quite determined. God help those who get in her way.

"Not in one sitting, we can come back every morning so you can try different things if you would like."

She began to contemplate, if her estimations were correct, she could finish two dishes in one visit, and by that… it would take her about thirteen User days to try out every choice on the menu.

Thirteen days. She winced, "But… I want to try every one of these now." She began pouting and desperately pointing at everything on the menu to emphasis her point.

"Sorry Quorra, the human body has limitations. How about this? We'll come back here for every meal instead of just breakfast."

She beamed in response, then, to order everything on the menu would take approximately five days. "That is acceptable."

"Hehe, good. So, what would you like to try this time?"

"Um…" So many choices… which to pick, which to pick… "Number two and number three please."

"Alright then." Sam waved to the… exotic waiter, he dashed and hopped over tables to their table immediately.

"YES SIR, I'M READY TO TAKE YOUR ORDERS!" Greg managed a salute with his open hand before he poised to take their orders.

"My friend here would like a number two and a number three," _Scribble scribble_, Sam blinked, "And… I would like a number five deluxe with orange juice please."

"YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY MR. FLYNN." Greg ran to the kitchen as quickly as he came over to them.

"Here, take my jacket." He noticed how drenched she was, "Tch, if I knew it was going to rain…" Sam muttered. He rubbed his hair with disdain, hating the damp feeling.

"One cannot be omniscient and human, Sam." She replied nonchalantly, now gazing upwards at the dark and shadowy clouds, how ominous they look…

Oh good, the clouds are more interesting than I am. "I'm not asking to be all-knowing, I just wish I had known earlier so I could have brought more clothing for you. It wouldn't be good if you catch a cold on the first day in the real world you know."

She turned her attention to him and smiled. "It is hard to prevent the inevitable Sam, but nonetheless, your concerns are much appreciated."

He shook his head slightly and chuckled, "It's good to be appreciated."

"Yes, it is good to be appreciated, Sam. In fact, I appreciate your presence a lot, and I would be greatly saddened if you no longer existed in this world." She paused, realizing something, "What about you Sam?"

He looked at her in confusion, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Would you feel saddened if I were to suddenly disappear?" She raised her voice in anticipation, "Do you appreciate me?"

Her questions never fail to surprise… feeling somewhat embarrassed for having to answer such personal questions, Sam slurred his answer a bit. "Of course I would feel sad if you disappeared." He frowned, and looked into her dreamlike blue eyes, "Are you really worried about that? Yes, I appreciate you Quorra." _Wow, that was cheesy_, "I enjoy your company, and you're one of the few good friends I have…" Very few friends indeed.

He turned his gaze elsewhere, feeling too embarrassed to continue looking into her deep, beautiful eyes lest he wished to completely expose himself there and then. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around him, and he turned his head in surprise. She somehow managed to switch seats in an instance, sitting beside him now, he felt Quorra leaning into him, hugging him snugly, and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Huh? Am I crying" Her voice squeaked, rubbing her eyes furiously, "Strange, I'm not sad."

He enclosed her in his arms and hugged her affectionately, swaying lightly from side to side and whispered into her ears, "People cry when they are happy as well as when they are sad Quorra."

Tears continued to steadily stream out of her eyes, and she gave up trying to stem the flow. She turned her head to look at him now, a radiant smile plastered on her face "Yes, I'm happy, so very happy."

Sam pecked her on the forehead, and rested his head on hers.

She had a friend…a true friend that wanted her to stay. Sure, Sam's father needed her, but she felt like he simply adored her existence because she was an ISO, a miracle that came to be in a computer system, unlike Sam who appreciates her for who she is. Friendship, she decided was one the best things and valuable possessions in the world.

Quorra began to snuggle closer against Sam, and –

"SIR! MR. FLYNN, YOUR FOOD IS READY."

For some reason, Quorra felt like beating the crap out of this man, then 'de-limbing' him with her data disk, and then proceed to run him over several times with a lightcycle.

But knowing this would be considered illegal and murder, she simply glared daggers into Greg's head.

Greg felt an impending doom hang above him, he gulped, quickly set the food and ran away, not expecting to be tipped this time.

Sam coughed nervously, still embracing the cute girl. "So, dig in."

Quorra drooped her shoulders, feeling whatever magical intimate moment that was there, is now gone. So, she began to eat.

"RISHISH DEERICIOUSH." she managed to say before beginning ravenously devoured the rest of the food on her plates.

Sam mused; the girl looked adorable even when she's consuming food like a starved lion. Who knew one could look so graceful while devouring pancakes?

They ate in silence, Sam enjoying the moment of break and Quorra enjoyed her new found love for food.

_"I wish everyday could be like this… so tranquil, calm, peaceful."_ Suddenly remembering what she had said yesterday. Yes, he wished for that as well. However, he had a promise to keep. His father has... deceased, all his aspirations, dreams, and work now fell onto him. At least he's not going at it alone this time, he had someone by his side now. He glancedsideways at his companion, and bursted out in laughter. Quorra has moved past the pancakes, and bacon, she is now attempting to 'transport' the scrambled eggs into her mouth with a fork. However, halfway to her mouth, the egg would fall off of the fork, causing a slight "Hmph" out of Quorra every time it occurred.

"Not amusing Sam." She eyed the scrambled eggs once more, calculating, estimating, and in a swift motion, scooped up the scrambled eggs and jammed it into her mouth.

"Victory!" She smiled as she held her hand in a V-sign.

Sam couldn't help but smile, for her to retain such innocence after what she's been through... that's the true miracle of it all. Whatever the future has in stored for them, now isn't the time to worry about.

After they were both done eating, Sam wondered…

"Hey Quorra, have you ever heard or Dance Dance Revolution?"

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, guys.

I... Absolutely... *tears up*

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU :)

Thank you so much for your support and compliments. =D =D =D =D

Forewarning: Midterms start this week, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. :(

And for any fellow I.B'ers out there, good luck on your EE's and IA's :)


End file.
